The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention is related to U.S. Pat. No. 8,135,556; U.S. Published Patent Application US 2013/0304441A1; and US patent application entitled “Methods and Systems for Testing Coupled Hybrid Dynamic Systems,” filed on even date herewith, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Generally, the afore-mentioned patent and applications provide arrangements for controlling simulation of a coupled hybrid dynamic system. In one exemplary arrangement, the arrangement comprises a physical test rig configured to drive a physical structural component of the system and to generate a test rig response as a result of applying a drive signal input to the test rig. A processor is configured with a virtual model of the complementary system (herein also referred to as “virtual model”) to the physical component (i.e. the virtual model of the complementary system and the physical component comprises the complete hybrid dynamic system). The processor receives a first part of a test rig response as an input and generates a model response of the complementary system using the first part of the received test rig response and a virtual drive as inputs. The processor is further configured to compare a different, second part of the test rig response with the corresponding response from the virtual model of the complementary system to form a difference, the difference being used to form a system dynamic response model which will be used to generate the test rig drive signal.
In an embodiment, the processor is further configured to generate the test drive signal, receive the test rig response, generate a response from the virtual model of the complementary system, and compare the test rig response with the response from the virtual model of the complementary system to generate a hybrid simulation process error. The error is then reduced using an inverse of the system dynamic response model, in an iterative fashion until the difference between the response from the virtual model of the complementary system and the test rig response is below a defined threshold.
The coupled hybrid dynamic system is quite advantageous for testing since the number of physical components is reduced if not minimized. However, further improvements to the system are always desired.